Watership Down credits
Opening Credits * Nepenthe Productions presents * Richard Adam's "Watership Down" * Music Composed and Arranged by: Angela Morley * Musical Director: Marcus Dods * Incidental Music by: Malcolm Williamson * "Bright Eyes" Composed by: Mike Batt * Sung by: Art Garfunkel * Edited by: Terry Rawlings * Animation Supervisor: Philip Duncan * Animation Director: Tony Guy * Written for the Screen, Produced and Directed by: Martin Rosen Ending Credits * Martin Rosen's production of Watership Down ** Hazel - John Hurt ** Fiver - Richard Briers ** Bigwig - Michael Graham-Cox ** Captain Holly - John Bennett ** Chief Rabbit - Ralph Richardson ** Blackberry - Simon Cadell ** Silver Terence Rigby ** Pipkin - Roy Kinnear ** Dandelion - Richard O'Callaghan ** Cowslip - Denholm Elliott ** Cat - Lyn Farleigh ** Clover - Mary Maddox ** Kehaar - Zero Mostel ** General Woundwort - Harry Andrews ** Hyzenthlay - Hannah Gordon ** Captain Campion - Nigel Hawthorn ** Blackavar - Clifton Jones ** Vervain - Derek Griffiths ** Voice of Frith - Michael Hordern ** Black Rabbit - Joss Ackland ** Lucy - Michelle Price * Production Manager: Dennis Gardiner * Production Coordinator: Philip Alton * Production Secretaries: Judy Hayward, Marilyn Barham * Production Accountants: Ron Garrett, Jo Gregory, Linda Gregory * Layout Artists: Gordon Harrison, Peter See, Ted Pettengell * Senior Animators: Arthur Humberstone, George Jackson, Tony Guy, Philip Duncan * Animators: Edric Radage, Marie Szmichowska, Bill Littlejohn, Alan Simpson, Ruth Kissane, Colin White, John Perkins, Doug Jensen, Ralph Ayres, Bill Geach, Brian Foster, Spud Houston, Chris Evans, Barrie Nelson, Bob Carlson, Don Patterson * Assistant Animators: Ray Kelly, Bobby Clennell, Alistair Byrt, Chris Caunter, Malcolm Bourne, Steve Woods, April Spencer, Carol Slade, Sarah Vincent, Rosemary Welch * Special Sequence Design: Luciana Arrighi * Senior Background Artists: Ian Henderson, Gary Sycamore, Sue Branch * Background Artists: Errol Bryant, Paul Shardlow, Rodolfo Azaro, Brian Melling, Dennis Ryan * Assistant Background Artists: Vanessa Clegg, Richard Bell * Trace and Paint Supervisors: Donna Baker, Peter Turner * Colour Coordination: Alma Sachs * Trace and Paint Department: Sandy Houston, Olive Scott, Karen Webb, Barbara Todeschini, Jose Sanz, Alan Andrews, Lynn Anderson, Ann Kennedy, Elaine Mills, Margot Alen, Maggie Brown, Dennis Sutton, Briony Catling, David McFall, Robyn Hamilton-Garrett, Joan Bradshaw, Dot Morse, Helga Egilson, Sheila Thompson, Wendi Ellis, Priscilla Rhodes, Roger Way, Maria Hemmleb, Josephine Poole, Rosemary Morgan * Checking: Miles Foster, Steve Colwell, Marie Turner * Camera: Tony Haines, Denis Hall, Bob Mintern, Barry Orsborn, Les Green, Alan Buchan, Ron Boston, Chris Williams, Moses Agyemang, David Smith, Julian Holdaway, Christopher Morgan * Music Editor: Brian Lintern * Assembly Editor: Roy Piper * Assistant Editors: Les Healey, William Webb * Optical Editor: Philip Campbell * Dubbing Mixer: Bill Rowe * Effects Mixer: Ray Merrin * Music Mixer: John Richards * "Prologue" Orchestrations: Lawrence Ashmore * Orchestrated and Conducted by: Angela Morley * Music Arrangements: Mike Batt * Musicians: Mike Batt · Keyboards, Chris Spedding · Guitars, Henry Spinetti · Drums * Soundtrack album released by Columbia Records * Produced by Nepenthe Productions, Inc. At 1-8, Whitfield Place, London, W.I. England * © Watership Productions Limited · All Rights Reserved · MCMLXXVIII * Prints by CFI * Colour by Technicolor® * Sound Post-Production: Dolby System * Dolby System® * Approved No. 25402 Motion Picture Association of America * This picture has made the jurdisction of I.A.T.S.E.-IA, affiliated with A.F.L.-C.L.O. * Re-Recorded at: EMI Studios, Elstree, England Category:Nepenthe Productions Category:End Credits Category:Movie credits Category:Avco Embassy Pictures Category:Embassy Pictures Category:Warner Home Video Category:CBS Category:PolyGram Video Category:The Criterion Collection